


【卡多咕哒♂】侵略者

by philosophyyiyi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, ぐだ受, ぐだ男, 咕哒受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyyiyi/pseuds/philosophyyiyi
Summary: Cp:fgo卡多克x藤丸立香(♂)*卡多咕哒♂真的超好吃的，考虑来一口吗？*其实是我想看到的场面(划掉*内有r-18，请在观看的时候确保附近无人闪现*如有逻辑错误请下意识忽略*有强迫性行为*小学生文笔【人物属于迦勒底，ooc属于我】





	【卡多咕哒♂】侵略者

“卡多克？”

看着第一次主动来找他，正站在他的门口的御主，藤丸立香有些愣住。

“找我有什么事吗？”

自从卡多克被他拉上车清醒之后，对方开口说话的次数并不算多。

起码在藤丸立香的记忆里，对方上一次开口还是问他厕所在哪……这次突然来找他，是不知道在哪洗澡了吗？

“藤丸立香。”

对方的话打断了藤丸立香的胡思乱想，他看到对方纠结了一下，再次张嘴。“有些事想问你，你……有时间吗？”

“好啊。”

藤丸立香打开门，邀请白发御主进入他的私人领地。

“请进。”

对方沉默地跨步进来，非常礼貌地把门也带好，随后自觉坐在椅子上，姿势端正直视着坐在床上的他。

“……”

“……”

这是做什么，大眼瞪小眼吗？

黑发少年坐在床上有点坐立不安。

刚刚不是说有什么事需要说的？为什么这个人进来后一语不发啊！

“那个……”

他刚想开口打破沉默的气氛，对方却小声嘟囔了起来。

“真奇怪……”

什么奇怪？

藤丸立香此时脑子还有点懵，卡多克的话语让他完全吃不透对方想做什么。

“藤丸立香，还请你告诉我一件事。”

“啊？”

**

“放开！”

卡多克突然将他推倒这个行为，藤丸立香完全没能意料的到。

“不可能。”

卡多克按住他的双手，将他死死抵在床上无法动弹。

白发御主占了偷袭的优势，他迅速将腿卡在黑发少年的腿中间，让他没有办法合拢好双腿。利用狭小的空间限制住他的手脚，看着他努力挣扎却徒劳无功。

两个人都在使力，但明显藤丸立香更加吃力不少，他的裤子在被一点点拉扯下来直到被褪到大腿部。

抵抗一直到被真正入侵时才暂停了下来。

先是一根手指试探性想戳入进去，却遭到干涩的入口理所当然的抗拒。

卡多克皱着眉头，强硬地一点点地戳开。虽然缓慢，但是的确在一点点进入。

然而也只能进一指。他无法动作，只要他敢抽出一点，他的努力就会全部白费。

力的作用是相互的，虽然成功入侵黑发少年的身体，但明显卡多克也得花费更多精力才能让自己不被对方抵抗出来。

两人僵持不下，卡多克想侵入，藤丸立香则抗拒。

有什么可以转移藤丸立香注意力的方法吗……

眼睛无意间扫过黑发少年紧抿的嘴唇，卡多克深呼吸一下，做好心理准备，冰凉的初吻也跟着送了过去。

先是舌尖沿着唇边描绘几下，随后小心谨慎地从因为震惊而产生的空隙伸了进去。他想着书上所写的步骤，不熟练地勾起怯懦的舌头，试图带动着对方让他暂时忽略身下的侵入。

两人周遭的空气温度逐渐上升，主导的一方也开始渐渐熟练节奏，这么做也确实地达到了他的目的。

身下的手也没有停下，等到勉强入了三指，他将手指在藤丸立香的身体里慢慢地撑开，直到抵抗不再那么明显，才将早已迫不及待小声吹奏已久的号角放了进去。

“唔——！”

藤丸立香的瞳孔不自觉放大，没有做过任何润滑措施的身体仿佛被撕开一般，难以启齿之处从来没有被侵入过如此之深，身体的异物感挥之不去，揪紧对方的衣袖的手指用力到泛白。

“真是奇怪，明明只是如此普通的这么一个人……”

尝到甜头的欲望忍不住再往里面探入，卡多克在这位拯救过世界的御主身体中横冲直撞。

“明明我们两是一样的。”

痛楚的声音被吞进喉咙之中，少年想要抵抗却因为失去先机而只能紧紧揪住对方的衣服。

“痛……出去啊……”

他的话语被再次吞噬进了冰冷的触感，这是他第二次被对方所亲吻，只是这次更多了点气急败坏。

“明明你也是和我一样的普通人……为什么你可以成功拯救世界？”

你问为什么……如果有选择的话，我也不想的啊！

但想说的话因为疼痛说出的都成了破碎的片段，他干脆咬紧下唇不去做反驳。

卡多克的眼神称不上友好，金黄色的眼睛死死地盯着藤丸立香，但额头也隐隐约约有汗水渗出。

“嗯……”

少年能清楚地听到卡多克喘息的声音，第一次陷入情欲的声音透露着异样的性感。

一口咬上对方脖颈处，藤丸立香企图用疼痛来逼退侵略者。

“嘶——你是狗吗？”

看着毫不打算反驳的藤丸立香，卡多克也将黑发少年压的更紧，不顾他的挣扎自顾自抽送更加凶狠起来，以此强迫对方松口。

“Master，您睡了吗？”

门被轻轻敲了几下，随后传来了紫发少女的声音，惊的藤丸立香张嘴差点脱口而出。所幸在玛修发觉之前，一只手已经捂住了他的嘴，让他没有办法发出声音。

扑通、扑通、扑通。

他可以听到自己的心脏因为紧张而快速地跳动，他也可以感受到自己的手中已经渗出了不少汗水。

怎么办！

由于紧张，他无法顾及卡多克的行动。而卡多克也并不打算浪费这次机会，他开始在少年体内缓慢地开始进出。

你疯了吗！

他用眼神瞪着身上的白发御主，对方却只是回赠了一个挑眉。

这家伙！

虽然很愤怒，但是绝对不可以发出任何声音，绝对不可以让玛修知道。

身上的人不温不火，也并不着急，他只是耐心地开始在藤丸立香体内找着敏感点。

速度被刻意放缓，声音几不可闻，但只有一门之隔。他想到卡多克进来的时候并没有锁门，也就是说，如果玛修转动把手，那么下一刻，两个人淫糜的身姿就会立刻出现在外面少女的视线中。

不……不要、不要转动它！

他死命盯着门口把手处，但身上人的动作无法无视，顶头偶然刮过某处，却让他的背部挺得更直，脚趾也下意识卷了起来。

卡多克也察觉到了对方的变化，在下次的时候一次又一次冲撞刚刚所无意中蹭刮到的某处。

住手啊、不——

可能是听到了黑发御主的祈祷，玛修疑惑的声音传了过来。

“奇怪，睡着了吗……”

外面的声音渐渐远去，直到不再有动静。

藤丸立香松了一口气，身体也软下几分。已经渐渐熟练起来的侵略者趁机干得更狠，让对方的身体都被被迫带动起来。

一旦被侵入更深，想再手忙脚乱去抵抗已经晚了。

“放、放开我……！”藤丸立香小声威胁道。

“看来你还没了解到自己现在的处境，迦勒底的御主，”卡多克凑在他的耳边轻声地说，“你可以试试求我，让我停下来。”

“……”

看着已然咬唇不再说话的御主，卡多克也沉默地将刚刚探索到的敏感点一次又一次撞入。

被干到腿软的藤丸立香只能紧紧揪住对方的衣服，期望着这场可谓荒唐的性事快点结束。

这算什么，这并不是和英灵之间的补魔。虽然他和英灵们至今没有补魔过，对补魔也仅限于理论知识。但和卡多克的这一次完全没有理由，只是因为对方想这么干，也这么做了，这让他觉得自己的男性尊严被对方一点点碾碎。

但结合所发出的声音，能明显感觉的越来越顺利的抽送，以及自己竟然慢慢能开始获得的快感，全部都在这个狭小的空间中慢慢传开。

在最后释放出来的时候，藤丸立香的脖颈处被同样咬住，几乎一样的位置让他马上反应过来这是对方的报复。

那积蓄多年的第一次发泄出来的魔力，也尽情释放在少年的内壁，让魔力冲刷着少年并不充裕的魔术回路，惹得少年啜泣着悲鸣出声。

拯救过世界，泛人类史最后的御主，却因为这种事而哭泣。

说不出口的感受让卡多克松开口，声音暗哑，金色的眼睛里的情绪阴晴不定，但说出的内容却让少年撑着想要用微弱的力气挣扎试图逃离。

“再来一次吧。”

“不！呜……”

拒绝的话语被卡多克伸入的手指所堵住，已经没有力气再抵抗的双腿被拉开，新一轮的侵入再次开始。

**

这个房间还是太小。

本来就是仅供一个人的房间，突然间多了一个人后，显得更加拥挤。

但卡多克并不打算出去。那个人类之身的从者住的并不远，如果在这个时间点被发现他还待在这里的话……

卡多克下意识排除掉了这个选项，看向了怀中的黑发少年。

藤丸立香已经累的全身瘫软靠在他的身上，很快陷入了深沉睡眠。

卡多克在心里比划了一下床的距离，如果就这么挨着的话，勉强也能睡。

他小心地挪着少年，让他们再往床中靠近几分，随后将被子拉上，盖住两人赤裸的身体。做好这一切，手指轻碰少年有些红肿的眼角，他亲吻了一下对方的柔软黑发。

白发御主将下巴放在对方的脖颈处，那处显眼的伤痕仿佛在告诉他少年曾经被如何对待。

他摸着自己同样位置的伤痕处，触摸上去一瞬间的疼痛感却让他笑了起来。

“藤丸立香，从你把我捡上车开始……你就别想逃脱了。”

……话说回来，原来藤丸立香的敏感处是在那个地方吗……真是意想不到……

抱着如果让黑发少年知道保证跳脚的想法，卡多克也慢慢闭上眼睛。两人的呼吸声逐渐混在一起。

这场侵略的战争，才刚刚开始吹响号角。

 

(完)


End file.
